You Can Dance If You Want To
by orsinoslady
Summary: Puckleyberry smut, pure and simple.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, no matter how much I wish it.**

Rachel sighed as the last of her dance students walked out. It had been a long day of beginner dancing and it had started to get to Rachel. She loved teaching the younger children the first steps and positions of dancing, but Rachel lived to _dance_. To do the complicated routines you see in some of the famous ballets and musicals of the world and show her real talent. With beginner dance, she couldn't do that, no matter how much those children seemed to get it.

Once she was sure everyone had left, she locked the front door and walked back into the studio, doing a few more stretches to loosen her muscles up some more before putting on some music and starting to dance, letting to the music overcome her. One reason she was such a good dancer was because of that. She could listen to any song and just dance to it, matching the rhythm of the song perfectly, even on the first listen. And that's also why so many people sent their children to her school; they knew she was good and they wanted the best. It's also why she has a very extensive waiting list to get into the school as well.

As the music started to take over, Rachel's mind went blank and she just listened to the song and the sound of her pointe shoes hitting the floor as she danced. She was so engrossed in the music that she didn't hear the lock on the outside door unlock or the door open, close and relock. She didn't realize anyone was in there until the music was paused.

Rachel was jerked out of her trance when she heard the music stop and she spun around and saw Noah standing by her sound system. "Noah!" Rachel exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in. You scared me."

"Sorry babe, but you didn't answer the door when I knocked so I used my key to let myself in," he told her as he walked over to where she was.

"It's okay. I should have realized you would be by soon and not have gotten so into my music like I normally do."

"Babe, it's fine. You know I like to watch you dance," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. After pressing his lips to hers quickly, he pulled back and whispered in her ear, "You know what it does to me" as he pulled her closer to him so she could feel the evidence of his arousal.

Rachel giggled at his words and moved her head to the side as he started to press kisses on her neck. Her giggles turned to sighs. As Noah kissed her neck, he ran his hands down her sides, able to feel all of her through her thin leotard. When his hands reached her hips, he quickly untied the lacy skirt she had on and threw it to his right as he started to run his fingers back up her sides to the top of the leotard.

When he brushed against the sides of her breasts, Rachel shivered and arched towards him slightly.

"You like that?" Noah asked, teasing her by lightly brushing over the area again.

Rachel opened her eyes, which had fallen closed when he started to caress her and looked at him. "What do you think?" she asked.

Noah smirked and said, "I think you like that a lot."

He then moved his hands from her side to her front to lightly brush over her nipples, which pebbled under the caress. Noah groaned when he looked at her breasts. He always forgot until he saw it again how thin her leotards were. Noah roughly pulled the shoulders of her leotard down to expose her breasts to his hungry gaze before leaning down to suck one nipple into his mouth as his hand worked the other one.

Rachel let out a low moan at what Noah was doing. After a few moments, Rachel decided to take a more active role in this and ran her hands down Noah's sides until she reached the bottom of his t-shirt. She then started to pull it up his body, forcing him to relinquish his control over her breasts so she could remove it. As soon as his shirt cleared his head, he dove back into lavishing attention to her breasts, alternating between sucking on them and playing with them using his hands.

After several more minutes of playing with her breasts, he started to kiss his way down her torso, dragging her leotard down till it hit the floor. Noah then helped Rachel step out of it before untying her pointe shoes and setting them off to the side and reaching up to drag her tights down her legs, discarding them as well.

When Noah looked back up, Rachel was naked before him, bathed in moonlight. "I can never get over how beautiful you are," he told her as he started to kiss his way up her body, stopping right before he reached her apex. Rachel blushed at his compliment, but quickly started to moan as Noah blew on her center.

Noah smirked before spreading her legs a little farther apart and lightly licking her clit and using his fingers to trace her slit before slipping two into her. Rachel bucked against his hand and mouth, moaning low in her throat. Noah could feel how wet she was and smirked against her before ramping up his assault on her.

He started to do firm strokes against her with his tongue and curling his fingers inside her to hit that little bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. Rachel knees weakened as Noah played her as expertly as he played his guitar. After a few minutes, Rachel felt her orgasm quickly approached and Noah felt it too, which made him slip a third finger in and using his thumb to put pressure on her clit so he could look up at her as she came apart.

After a few moments Rachel suddenly clamped down on his fingers and came violently squeezing his fingers tightly. Noah continued to work his fingers in and out of her until her tremors started to subside. He then quickly pulled them out, stood up and shed the last of his clothes before grabbing her hand and leading her over the small pile of floor mats she had stacked in a corner.

Noah pushed her down onto the mats and followed her down, pushing his body flush with her and kissing her hard on the lips. He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips and tangled his tongue with her. Though Rachel would never admit it, tasting herself on Noah's tongue was a huge turn on for her and she could feel herself growing wet again as she kissed him with fervor.

While they kissed, Rachel reached in between them to stroke Noah's painfully hard erection. She lightly squeezed his tip before starting to pump her hand up and down. Noah reached down to stop her after a few moments, saying, "Babe, if you don't stop that we won't get to the main event."

Noah quickly removed her hand from him and put both hands above her head. He told her to leave them there and widened her legs a little more, allowing him to fit inbetween a little more comfortably. He then took himself in hand and guided himself into her. They both groaned at the feel of him feeling her up. Noah stopped once he was fully in to allow himself to gain control. After a few moments he started to move slowly, doing deep thrusts.

"Noah…" Rachel sighed. "Please, stop teasing me."

Noah smirked and started to do harder thrusts, making her gasp each time he pushed back in. After a few more thrusts, he pulled away from her suddenly, causing Rachel to glare at him.

"I'm not stopping babe. I just want you to flip over." Noah reached out and flipped Rachel over onto her stomach, helping her get on all fours. Noah loved taking Rachel from behind and felt his cock throb painfully as he took in the view. Noah then leaned in, guiding himself back into her.

He then ramped up the sex they were having. Before they were having sex, but no Noah wanted to fuck and fuck her he did. He did deep, hard thrusts that had Rachel crying out intensely the entire time. Noah leaned down, till he was crouching over her so he could play with her boobs while still pounding her from behind. He started to feel Rachel's pussy contracting around him, signaling that her orgasm was fast approaching, so he ran his hand down her body to lightly massage her clit, pushing her over the edge.

The thing Noah really loved about Rachel was that while she was vocal during sex, when she came saw usually didn't utter a sound and that's what happened this time. Rachel's mouth was open in a silent scream as her orgasm ripped through her, clamping down on Noah's cock in an almost painful way. After a few more strokes, Noah followed her into oblivion.

They both collapsed on the mats, breathing hard as they came down from their highs. After a few moments, Noah pulled out and flopped onto his back. Rachel rolled over as well and said, "I'll have to disinfect these now. I can't in good conscience let my students use these without cleaning them. I can't believe I let you—"

Noah leaned over real quick and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. "Babe, it's fine. I'll help you clean them."

Rachel smiled at him. After a few more moments of silence where their breathing and heart rates came under better control, Noah said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to being able to call you my wife."

Rachel giggled. "I know what you mean. It's our one year anniversary and I still love to refer to you as 'my husband.'"

Noah reached over and intertwined his fingers with Rachel's. "Happy one year baby."

"Happy one year Noah."

**I love feedback! So please let me know what you think!**


End file.
